Tu est mon étoile !
by KeepCalmAndLoveFaberrittana
Summary: Cette OS ce déroule lors de la saison 3, Rachel et Finn n'ont jamais eu l'idée de se marié et Quinn n'a donc pas eu d'accident. Finn et Rachel ont eu une dispute quelques minutes plutot alors que Quinn decide de suivre la diva jusqu'au toilettes et d'enfin lui avoué ce qu'elle sait depuis plusieures semaines. Enjoy !


_**Cette OS ce déroule lors de la saison 3, Rachel et Finn n'ont jamais eu l'idée de se marié et Quinn n'a donc pas eu d'accident. Finn et Rachel ont eu une dispute quelques minutes plutôt alors que Quinn décide de suivre la diva jusqu'au toilettes et d'enfin lui avoué ce qu'elle sait depuis plusieurs semaines.**_

_**Enjoy !**_

**POV Quinn** :

Je pousse la porte des toilettes et avec mon regard le plus noir ordonne aux filles présentes de sortir si elles ne veulent pas s'attirer de problèmes. J'entend des sanglots venir d'une des cabines, je me suis rapprochais avant d'ouvris lentement la porte qui n'était pas fermé.

Je l'es vus, assise par terre, recroquevillés sur elle-même entrain de pleurer. Posant une main sur son épaule mais elle ne réagi pas :

**-Rach' ?**

Elle renifle et s'essuie quelque larmes, avant de se relevé pour se jeté dans mes bras. Elle se retire après quelques minutes a mon plus grand regret.

**-Ça va ?**

**-Oui, merci.**

**-Encore une dispute avec Finn je suppose ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Quelle est la raison cette fois ?**

**-Il a décidé de rompre..**

Elle a lâché ça, juste comme sa, intérieurement je souris mais extérieurement mon expression s'affiche compatissante.

**-Désoler, Je suis la si jamais tu as besoin de parler ou de t'enfilé d'énorme pots de glace..**

J'essais de la faire rire et cela semble marché puisqu'elle rigole doucement avant de bouger la tête de droite a gauche.

**-Çà ira pour les pots de glace mais merci comme même, Q.**

Je souris a mon tour avant de décider de rompre le silence qui venait de s'installer.

**-Je me disais qu'on pourrai se voir se week-end, sa pourrait te changer les idées non ?**

**-C'est une bonne idée, je t'appelle ce soir.**

Elle commence a s'en aller alors que je l'a retiens par le bras.

**-Attend !**

Elle se retourne, regarde ma main toujours sur son bras et souris avant de me regarde a nouveau.

**-Je dois te parler de quelque chose mais je peut pas le faire au téléphone alors je pense qu'ici c'est le bon endroits enfin peut-être pas mais c'est pas mal et le bon moments ou peut-être pas non plus mais sinon je n'aurais peut-être plus l'occasion alors...**

**-Respire Q, et après c'est moi qui fait des monologues !**

Elle m'avait couper et avais rigoler, j'avais naturellement souris a sa remarque avant de me mordre la lèvres inférieurs comme a chaque fois quand je suis nerveuse.

**-Donc ? Tu voulais me parler non ?**

**-Oh ! Oui, je dois t'avouer quelques chose..**

J'avais baisser les yeux et jouais nerveusement avec mes doigt alors qu'elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

**-Q ?**

**-Ne me coupe pas d'accord ?**

Elle avait simplement hochet la tête pour m'inciter a continuer.

**-Je crois que je t'aime, en faite non j'en suis sur. Sa fait plusieurs semaines que sa me rend folle, parce que tu sort avec Finn enfin sortai avec Finn mais maintenant je me dis que sa pourrai fonctionner entre nous, c'est vrai qu'on a pas eu de bonne relations dans le passé et je m'en veut toujours pour sa d'ailleurs. Mais peut-être qu'on pourrai essayer, non ? Parce que maintenant je suis entrain de me ridiculisé devant la fille dont je suis amoureuse parce que je suis nerveuse rien qu'a l'idée de te voir le matin, d'être assise a coter de toi, a chaque fois que tu me prend dans tes bras sans me demander alors que tu le fait avec les autres et j'adore sa d'ailleurs parce que je sais que tu as peur que je te repousse alors que je pourrai jamais le faire. J'aime la sensation que j'ai quand je te vois, quand mes yeux rencontres les tiens, cette décharge électrique que je ressens a chaque fois que ta main se pose sur mon bras ou que tu me souris. J'aime tout chez toi, t'es yeux, ton sourire, ton rire même la façon que tu as de rougir est incroyablement sexy et cette petite moue que tu as quand tu n'obtient pas ce que tu désire. J'aime également t'a détermination, ton courage, le fait que tu n'abandonne pas t'es rêves d'allez a Brodway, d'être une star, parce que maintenant je me rend compte que tu est une étoile parmi tant d'autre mais tu brille tellement qu'il est impossible ne pas te remarquer. Tu est une étoile Rachel et j'aimerai vraiment que tu devienne mon étoile, celle qui me guide quand il fait nuit, qui illumine mes journées encore plus que tu ne le fait déjà. Alors je voudrais que tu sache que je t'aime Rachel Barbra Berry et j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois ma petite-amie.**

Je l'avais regardé dans les yeux tout au long pour qu'elle voit a qu'elle point j'étais sincère. Elle m'avais regarder avec ce regard qui brille et qui me fait caquer a chaque fois. Elle s'est avancé vers moi sans brisé le contact visuel et avais posé sa main sur ma joue. J'avais automatiquement fermé les yeux au contact de sa peau avec la mienne et quelque secondes plus tard ses lèvres était en contact avec les miennes.

Des feux d'artifices, le soleil explosé et des millions de papillons tourner autours dans mon ventre et ma poitrine. Mes mains se sont posé sur ses hanches et je l'avais rapprocher de moi le plus possibles avant de répondre a son baiser. Elle se retira la première par manque de souffle sans pour autant bouger ses mains de mon visage et avait poser son front sur le mien.

**-Ce serai un honneur d'être vôtre petite-amie, Mademoiselle Lucy Quinn Fabray.**

_**Voila, voila.. Alors qu'en pensez vous ? C'est mon premier OS donc j'espère qu'il vous a plus, dite le moi si vous voulez un OS sur un couple spéciale. Bisous Bisous a vous et Joyeux Noël ! **_


End file.
